


So break this step of mine

by becca_letters



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, ficlet that i can't actually remember writing, the answer to darcy's question, written for one of the super awesome ficathons that is happening right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_letters/pseuds/becca_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so beautiful. All tall, and handsome and completely together when her world is rapidly imploding. She's scattered and being pulled down all at once, but she has a plane ticket in her hand and the knowledge that home is where she needs to be right now. Even if her heart wants something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So break this step of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenshinrtaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshinrtaiga/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't even know what this is.... I don't own them. Also unbeta-ed and I'm not sure how much sense there is here.
> 
> This was prompted by tenshinrtaiga at [The Fix-It Ficathon](http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/541601.html?page=9) as _Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Lizzie/Darcy - She gives him an answer before leaving Pemberley. (aka, "I would have said yes.")_

"I would have said yes," she says to him, her voice cracking underneath the weight of their situation. She shifts her bag from the ground onto her shoulder. Her muscles cry out against it, but there's nothing she can do. She needs to leave him behind.

He's so beautiful. All tall, and handsome and completely together when her world is rapidly imploding. She's scattered and being pulled down all at once, but she has a plane ticket in her hand and the knowledge that home is where she needs to be right now. Even if her heart wants something else entirely.

His jaw drops and he starts to move towards her, starts to say her name, but she can't bear to hear what he might say, so she turns and runs into the airport, never looking back.

\--

She opens her book, but doesn't read a page of it. She stares at the black ink, willing it to make sense to her. But every time she looks down at the paper her vision blurs and all she can see is that stupidly geometric tie he wore.

She looks up and sees that the flight attendant has blue eyes, but they're not quite the right shade of blue. The gentleman sitting next to her has brown hair, but it's far too tousled and messy. 

He's everywhere.

She pulls out her phone, thinking that she'll listen to some music to try and block out the instant replay of every conversation they've had since she arrived at Pemberley, but looking at the black glass screen only reminds her of Lydia and the ghost of a warm hand on her back. She bites at her lip, pealing away at the skin until she tastes blood.

\--

Things are not much better when she arrives at home. 

Jane is there, all red hair and smiles. 

Lydia keeps to her room.

Her dad has contacted a private investigator and continues to say how something is bound to turn up.

Lizzie thinks it's ridiculous how fake it all is. She finds herself laughing at her reflection in the mirror, because this life is absolutely nothing like what it should be.

After two weeks of sitting around feeling completely useless she goes back and re-watches her "interview" with Darcy. It's maybe the worst decision she's made since that night she decided to let Iain Glenn take her home and then get her naked. At least she had alcohol to blame there. This time she has no defence. 

The Darcy that walks onto her computer screen is awkward and bumbling at times, charming and eloquent at others. He pauses more often than not before he speaks. She watches him the whole video, his expressions, his gaze. She's not ashamed to say that she gets a little bit lost listening to his voice. She laughs for the first time since Pemberley when he puts on the Fitz costume, but it's nothing like her laughter in the video. This laugh is sharp and almost bitter at the possibilities that will never be now.

She closes her computer down after that and lays down on her bed, her eyes slide shut even though it's barely two in the afternoon.

\--

He shows up at her door over a month later and she almost wonders if he's real or just a figment of her imagination.

"Will you say yes now?" He asks it in front of her parents, her sisters and Bing. She doesn't care at all, because this is the man who cares so deeply about his family, the man who loved her even when she called him names and ridiculed him in front of the entire internet. This is the man who shared _his_ sister with her, who shared his friends, his humour, his company, his opinions. The same man who saved her sister without any hope of compensation.

She walks over to him, rises on her toes, pulls his face down to hers and whispers her answer against his lips. When Lydia gives them a wolf whistle, she feels rather than sees Darcy smile. 

And she starts to believe that maybe it was all worth it.


End file.
